Money Gun
Money Gun is a weapon found in the game. It can be found during a run or can be forged only after it is developed. Unlocking In order to unlock this weapon, the player must first find the blueprint, then bring it to the Workshop and use the Design Table to develop it. Once done, it can be forged or found during a run. * Developing this weapon requires its Blueprint and 8888 Gems. Forging Materials Usage This weapon consumes gold instead of energy to use. Each time you tap the fire button, it fires one of the following 3 modes: * Mode 1: Fires a burst of 4 copper coins in a line. Each coin deals 2 damage. Costs 1 gold. * Mode 2: Fires 8 silver coins that deal 3 damage each in a cone pattern. Costs 2 gold. * Mode 3: Fires a big gold coin that explodes, deals 36 damage, and can inflict Burn. Costs 3 gold. A while after firing, the mode may randomly switch, indicated by the cost. Tips * The Money Gun will reset to mode 1 every time you move to the next level and will not reset when you drop the weapon and pick it back up. * If you fire and then quickly switch the weapon, it will stay at that mode. * Highly advantageous in Badass Mode - Due to the larger gold drop of enemies. * Be noted that when paired with Staff of Illusion, your clones only fire the Mode 1, but they can use the weapon even when you have no gold even though it will still consume your gold, and the gold count can drop below 0 if they continue to use it. ** This may cause you to lose gems at the end of the run with a negative count of gold, since the "minus" gold values are converted to negative gem values. Recommended Buffs * The Accuracy buff - Increases accuracy and critical chance of 3 modes. * The Shotgun buff - Makes Mode 2 fires 10 bullets instead of 8. * The Fire buff - Increases Burn damage of Mode 3. * The Sales buff - Reduces the cost of Mode 2 to 1 coin, and Mode 3 to 2 coins. * Extra Weapon Buff - This is not just gonna go to waste if you run out of money, but what if having only one weapon doesn't help? Recommended Challenges * "Weapon attack +100%, fire rate -50%" - The gold coin will be able to deal 72 damage and kill any non-champion enemy in one hit. You may need some gold to toggle to this mode, and remember to switch weapon as soon as the large coin is let loose. Trivia * In Chinese, it's named, "撒币枪" literally meaning "Gun that throws coins." ** Because of the name, it's understandable that it has an absurd developmental price. ** As in Chinese popular culture it's not a smart thing to throw money all over the place, "撒币" also sounds similar to "stupid," referring to the gun's actual function - which is to throw money. * It may also be a reference to Terraria's Coin Gun - A weapon that shoots actual coins and uses your money as ammo. Powerful but makes usage expensive, along with its absurdly low drop rate echos with the Money Gun's absurd forge requirement and low blueprint drop rate. ** The only difference is that the Money Gun has random firing modes but the Coin Gun's attacks are consistent and does not cause splash damage or has any spread. * This gun's design is inspired by the Supreme Gun from the Starting Weapons design competition, though it did not make it into the game as a starter weapon, and shoots coins, not cash bills. * This was the only developmental weapon that is a Legendary Weapon before Fantastic Gun was released. * This is currently the only weapon that consumes your money to attack, has 3 instead of 2 modes, the modes are determined at random when fired, and the only weapon whose ammunition cost is affected by sales buff. Screenshot 2019-02-14 021854.png|-42 gold. Supremegun.png|Original design of the Supreme Gun. __NOEDITSECTION__